Song of Devotion
by inugirl122
Summary: This is another fanfic of mine, hopefully succsesful. Short summery inside. SessXSan InuXKag MirXShim
1. Chapter 1

Song of Devotion

A Sango and Sesshomaru Fanfic

A/N/ I'm going to mix things up. Yes, i do not own Inuyasha, sadly. In this story, Sesshomaru has never met the gang before. Well, just read and you'll figure out the rest. Enjoy!

Chapter One; Memorys

(Flashback)

"Come on Sesshomaru-kun!" A little girl with long dark brown hair yelled, as she ran away from him, laughing like the little five year old she was. Her light brown eyes held happiness in them.

"Sango-chan, Why do we always play tag?" Sesshomaru asked kind of annoyed. His long, silver perfect hair blew in the wind as he stood there, his amber eyes staring at his best friend. He was six, or however demons age.

"Because its fun and you know it!" Sango said happily, coming to a hault on her run.

"Feh." Sesshomaru said, and ran slow like after her, knowing he could catch her with his demon speed. Sango started to run again, laughing. Sango's pink and green kimono blew in the light wind as she ran.

"You can't get me Sesshomaru-kun!" Sango said happily with a smile on her face. Sesshomaru used his demon speed and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yes i can, i just did." Sesshomaru said with a semi-smile on his face.

"Aw...no fair, you used your demon speed!" Sango pouted, and she started to fake cry. Sesshomaru hugged her and she smiled. "Thanks Sesshomaru-kun." Sango thanked.

"Sango! Time to come home!" Her younger brother called out. He was standing infront of the hut she lived in, in the demonslayer's village.

"Comeing Kohaku!" Sango replyed." See you tomarrow Sesshomaru!."Sango said and gave him a goodbye hug, and ran off.

"Bye Sango." Sesshomaru said, waving a clawed hand to her. She disappeared into the hut, and he walked off.

(End Flashback)

_That was thirteen years ago. He probably forgot me._ Sango thought sadly as she sat around the fire with her friends, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Shippo. Kirara sat in her lap, purring softly as she slept.

"Sango, you should get some sleep. I'll watch for now." Miroku said with a warm smile on his face, his dark blue eyes looking at her.

"Thanks Miorku." Sango said and yawned. Her light brown eyes were half closed, and she layed on one of those 'sleeping bags' Kagome brings back from her time. Her dark brown hair was spread out everywhere as she slept. She had a dream, no, it was a nightmare.

(Dream / Flashback)

"Hey Sango!" Sesshomaru said, running towards his best friend, she was crying. Her dark brown bangs covered her light brown eyes as the crystal tears hit the ground.

"I'm not alloud to see you anymore Sesshomaru." Sango said sadly. The demonslayer's ran out of the village, and chased Sesshomaru away, as Sango continued to cry. Sesshomaru looked back, but Sango was looking back at him, as she dissappeared into the village. He had tears come to his amber eyes, but they didn't fall.

"Goodbye Sango..."Sesshomaru said sadly, and ran off to his home, the castle in the Western land.

(End Dream / End Flashback)

Sango awoke from the nightmare that had played in her mind for the past few weeks, but she never told anyone.

_I'll never see him again._ Sango thought and stood up.

"Sango, why are you up?" Miroku asked.

"I'm going for a walk Miroku. I'll be back soon." Sango said, and walked off into the forest. Sango walked into a clearing in the forest, with a small stream running through it.

"I truely have lost everyone i ever cared about. Why do i keep having these dreams? What do they mean? Are they good, or are they just to haunt me for the rest of my life?" Sango questioned the sky, knowing she wouldn't get an answer. Tears came to her light brown eyes, and she layed on the ground and cryed silent tears, her eyes becoming red and crystal streams came down her face, and hit the soft, green ground below.

_I just want to see him one more time..._

_A/N/ Well this is the first chapter to Song of Devotion. I'm still working on my other Fanfics, but i got major writer's block now. Yes, the pairing is SessxSan, deal with it, or don't read. RxR please! Ja Ne!_


	2. Chapter 2

A Song Of Devotion

Chapter 2; Different Paths

A/N/ I know this doesn't really make sense, oh well, its just a fanfic. I also know the personalitys aren't correct, but oh well. Well, continue on my readers, if i have any.

( FlashBack )

"Come on Sango, lets go to the lake!" Sesshomaru suggested, his amber eyes looking at his best friend.

"Ok, Sesshomaru, lets go!" Sango said happily, and grabbed his clawed hand with her fragile one. They walked towards a large lake, not far from the demonslayers village. "Come on Sesshomaru, lets jump in!" Sango yelled and let go of his hand, and jumped into the large lake, making lots of ripples in the crystal clear water.

"Eh, now i'm not so sure." Sesshomaru said calmly, he had water splashed all over his perfect face.

"Please Sesshomaru-kun!" Sango said in the cutest voice she could come up with.

"Fine." Sesshomaru mutterd and jumped in after her, and when he went up for air, he was literally shaking like a dog.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru-kun, i forgot to tell you that the water was alittle cold." Sango said with an anime sweatdrop on her head.

"That would have helped." Sesshomaru said, coming over his shock, and jumping out of the freezing water." How can you stand that cold water?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Because i can!" Sango said teasingly. She dived under water and came back up, her hair was soaked in water and matted to her head. She got out of the water and sat next to Sesshomaru. "I had fun anyway Sesshomaru-kun." Sango said in a whisper voice and layed her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder. Sesshomaru smiled and layed his head on her head, and they both fell asleep like that.

( End FlashBack )

_Why do i keep getting these damn memorys._ The great Lord Sesshomaru thought to himself as he walked the border of his land. Ah-un was carring a sleeping Rin, while Jaken was walking beside the two headed dragon.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said as she awoke," Why have you been so angry the past few weeks?" Little Rin asked, she was just curious, like always.

"Its none of your concern Rin." Sesshomaru said in his monotone voice. He had been pissed the past weeks, because he's been have flashbacks of his childhood best friend, but no one knew that she was human.

"OK Lord Sesshomaru, I won't ask again." Rin said quietly, and went back to her light slumber. Sesshomaru was gaurding his lands, like always. He smelt something, like salt.

_Is someone crying out here?_ Sesshomaru thought to himself as he continued to walk the border of his land. _Its outside of the border, its not my problem. _He thought. _But the other scent, its so familier. _

( Switch )

Sango was still crying on the ground. She hadn't cryed this much in awhile.

"Why am i all of a sudden having a break down?" Sango asked herself, her hair coverd her back and the rest of it was spread out around her. Her light brown eyes lraked tears, but not as much as before.

"I wonder if the others are worried about me, probably not." Sango said to herself. She finally stopped crying. She could hear footsteps close by, she started to get scared.

_What if its a demon? I could get killed without my weapon!_ Sango thought to herself franticly.

( Switch ( Again! ) )

_The tears stopped, i wonder whats going on._ Sesshomaru thought. He could hear a voice, female at that. It sounded familier, yet, completly different. _I wonder. _Sesshomaru thought and he went towards the voice in the forest. He was on his way, to see his best friend, in over 13 years, what a shock its going to be for them.

A/N/ I know it short, don't point out the obvious. Please RxR, its always encouraged! Ja Ne! And for the progress on A Vampire's Fang, i'm workin on it!


End file.
